


The Winchester Files: Supernatural Drabble Collection

by fallenangel218



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 7,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangel218/pseuds/fallenangel218
Summary: A collection of drabbles I've written over the past decade. The cast of characters is extensive... look for a lot of surprises and fun!This collection was born from the "E/O Challenge" on FFDN. I'll include the challenge word(s) or theme in each story in the author notes. Most drabbles are  100 to 200 words long.Episode tags and warnings are posted within each drabble.





	1. Out of Reach

_**Original Publish Date:** 2/6/2009_

**_Challenge Word:_ ** _Graze_

_**Summary:** Someone has to get the shotgun...evil spirits don't shoot themselves with rock salt._

 

"Sam!" The ghost threw Dean across the room as he shouted his brother's name.

Sam, however, was busy being pinned to the floor by the second spirit, which seemed to appear out of nowhere, taking them completely by surprise.

Spotting Dean's shotgun lying on the dirty hardwood floor only inches away, Sam reached for it, but could only get close enough to graze it with his fingers.

Dean dove for the shotgun, did a somersault as he grabbed it, and blasted the spirits with rock salt.

"Ready for a beer?" Dean asked, grinning, as Sam brushed himself off.

 

**END**

 

 

 


	2. Hustled

_**Original Publish Date:** 2/14/2009_

_**Summary:** _ _Dean loses his money to a biker in a game of pool. Sam finds this hysterical._

**_Challenge Word:_**   _Face_

 

Dean gaped as the eight ball flew into the corner pocket, and the biker who had made the shot smiled triumphantly.

"Pay up, kid. You owe me 200 bucks!"

Dean frowned and threw some money on the table. He had just enough left to get a couple of beers, so he wandered over to the bar and brought them to the table where Sam was sitting.

"You should have seen the look on your face, man," Sam said, laughing.

"Shut up."

Dean slouched down in his chair and pouted. Pool was stupid, anyway.


	3. There Was This Girl...

_**Original Publish Date:** 2/20/2009 _

_**Summary:** You can't get them every time, Dean. _

_**Challenge Word:** Collapse_

 

Sam looked up from his computer as the motel room door opened slowly. Dean slowly came in and shut the door behind him. He looked as if he'd been hit by a truck.

"Dean, what the—"

Sam had barely gotten the words out when Dean collapsed in the middle of the floor. Sam kneeled at his side as he came around moments later.

"What did you do?"

"I was at this bar, and there was a girl, and some dude, and—"

"Don't, even finish that."

"She was hot, man."

Sam shook his head.

" _Low_ profile, remember?"


	4. Idiot Box

_**Original Publish Date:** 2/27/2009_

_**Summary:** Bobby is always there to bail our boys out of trouble._

_**Challenge Word:** Melt   
_

_**Author Notes:** _ _I'm not sure why I chose this title…it's the name of a Green Day song._

**_POSSIBLE SPOILER: Sex and Violence_ **

 

"Agent Huntley," Bobby said professionally into the phone, as he sliced butter over a frying pan on the stove. It melted quickly, and he threw a steak into the pan.

"This is Agent Ritz calling in regards to the Fresno case, with the hospital killings? It seems that you've assigned two agents to my caseload – Frampton and Hendrix?"

Bobby sighed.  _Idjits._

"As far as I know, they were the only ones assigned to that case, so you had better go check your caseload again, and don't bother me with this nonsense." He hung up the telephone on the receiver hanging on the wall with  _FBI_ written underneath it on a piece of masking tape.

_Idjits._


	5. I Don't Get Fevers!

_**Original Publish Date:** 3/9/2009 _

_**Summary:** Dean doesn't get sick. He just gets REALLY sick. Good thing Sammy's always there to help! _

_**Challenge Theme:** Dean has a fever._

_**Note:** Word count in this fic is about 500 words. It was written as a birthday fic for Mad Server, over on fanfiction.net.  
_

 

Shrieks of pain woke Sam out of a sound sleep. Dean was sitting up in bed, holding his abdomen. From the look on his face, Sam could tell his brother was in a lot of pain.

"Are you all right, Dean?"

"What does it look like?" Dean was cut off when another sharp pain ripped through his abdominal cavity, causing him to shout and almost double over. Sam jumped out of bed and went to his brother's side. When he clicked the lamp on to get a better look at his brother, his worries were more than confirmed. Dean's face was pale, and he was sweating bullets, but he was shivering like he was sleeping in a refrigerator.

"I think you've got a fever, Dean. Let me get the thermometer."

"I don't have a fever – ow! I don't get fevers."

"No one is hot and cold at the same time. You're sick, Dean. Let me help you."  
Sam retrieved a digital thermometer from the first aid kit Dean kept in his rucksack. As he went over to take Dean's temperature, his brother collapsed on the bed.

"Dean!" Sam quickly went over and stuck the thermometer in Dean's ear. It beeped instantly, and Sam was shocked to see a reading of 102°. He needed to get Dean to a hospital immediately.

Carefully Sam draped Dean's arm around his shoulder so he could get his unconscious body to the Impala. The nearest hospital was only 5 miles east of their hotel. Sam recognized Dean's symptoms as soon as his brother passed out. Dean most likely had appendicitis. Sam was hospitalized with it when he was just 12 years old. He remembered his father's worry as they wheeled Sam into the operating room. Now Dean had it, and Sam was going to experience the same worry.

When Sam entered the hospital 20 minutes later with an unconscious Dean dragging next to him, three nurses and a doctor quickly aided him. Dean was immediately put onto a gurney and wheeled back into the operating room. Sam told the doctor of his suspicions, and the doctor ordered Sam to wait out by the nurses' station, promising a full report on Dean.

Sam got himself a cup of coffee from the machine next to the nurses' station and sank into a chair. It was 3:30 in the morning, and he was exhausted. They had just chased a werewolf all over New Orleans, and finally cornered the thing in an alley on the French Quarter. All he wanted to do was get some sleep.

The doctor woke Sam a half-hour later, and informed him that Dean was going to be all right. They had opened him up just in time to see the appendix start rupturing, and managed to extract it successfully. Sam breathed a sigh of relief, and asked if he could see his brother.

Dean was lying back in his bed, flipping through the TV channels when Sam came in to see him.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." There was a moment of silence between them. "Hey, uh, thanks for catching that, little bro."

"Anytime."

**END**


	6. Running on Fumes

**Original Publish Date:** 3/19/2009

 **Summary:** Dean is dismayed when the Impala runs out of gas.

 **Challenge Word:** Sputter

 

"Come on, baby, just a little bit farther!" Dean coaxed his car as he headed down an exit ramp off the highway. The Impala was running on fumes, and if he didn't get to a gas station soon, he was going to run out of gas.

To his dismay, there were miles of woods all around when he finally got off the exit ramp.

"Damn," he cursed quietly.

"I told you we should have stopped before we got onto the highway," said Sam, trying not to snicker at his brother's stupidity.

The car slowed down suddenly, and sputtered to a stop.

"Looks like you're walking, Sam," Dean said, hitching a thumb backward. "Gas can is in the trunk."

 

**END**


	7. Sam's Perfect Woman

_**Original Publish Date:** 3/23/2009_

_**Summary:** Sam gets bored watching Dean play darts, so he decides to make his own fun._

_**Challenge Word:** Light_

_**Author's Note:** I wrote this during season 4. I didn't care for Sam's personality in that season, so I decided to write him a new one. :)_

 

A full glass of beer sat next to Sam's laptop as he buried himself into research. Dean, of course, was across the room hustling a couple of rednecks at darts, but what else was new. Sam always found himself alone when he and his brother went out for a few beers.

Closing his laptop, he picked up his beer and finally took a swig. As he set it down, he saw her.

She was sitting alone, nursing a drink. His eyes roamed her curves like a moth flutters around a light. She was too perfect to be sitting alone.

Grinning to himself, he picked up his beer and made his way over to her table.

 

**END**

 


	8. Will the Tooth Fairy Leave Me a Dollar?

_**Original Publish Date:** 3/30/2009_

_**Summary:** Dean requires a visit to the dentist... and he is apprehensive. _

_**Challenge Word:** Fade_

 

The light shining overhead stung his eyes as Dean lay uncomfortably in the chair. Soft music played as the dental assistant put the mask over his nose and mouth. He shook his head, trying to tell her that he didn't need it, but as he breathed it in, all of the noise around him faded away, and he suddenly realized he could no longer feel his body. 

_How much gas did they give me?_

"Dean, come back to us, son," the dentist said softly about twenty minutes later. Dean's eyes fluttered, and his senses started coming back to him.

"Is it over?" he asked, attempting to get out of the chair.

"Yep, all done. I told you getting your wisdom teeth out wouldn't be so bad."

 

**END**


	9. Love Hurts

_**Original Post Date:** 4/3/2009_

_**Summary:** Poor Dean has a little trouble picking the right girl... _

_**Challenge Word:** cover_

 

"Dean! Watch out!"

Dean took cover as a bar stool came flying at his head. A large biker was coming toward him, with hate in his eyes. Sam tried to intervene, but two of the biker's friends held him back.

"I oughta throttle you, punk." the biker said, grabbing Dean by the shirt and lifting him right off of his feet. Dean grinned.

"That's not what she said last night."

  
The biker threw Dean down onto a table, and punched him in the face. Dean sat up as Sam came over to him, and the bikers left.

  
"Next time you want to hook up, make sure she's single, OK?"

****

**END**


	10. Close Quarters

**Original Publish Date:** 4/21/2009

 **Summary:** An injured Dean has become a whiny and annoying Dean...at least Sam thinks so.

 **Challenge Word(s):** whinge and drag

 

"Come on, Sammy! Quit draggin' ass!" Dean shouted from the car as Sam shoved the rest of the bags into the trunk.

"Why don't you get your ass out here and help me?" Sam retorted.

"I'd be glad to, Sam, if I hadn't busted my foot chasing that stupid zombie all over hell and back! Now hurry up! Bobby's waiting for us!"

Sam cursed under his breath at his brother's constant whinging. Slamming the trunk shut, Sam walked around and got into the Impala. It was going to be a _long_ ride to Bobby's.


	11. Mirror, Mirror

**Original Publish Date:** 4/24/2009

 **Summary:** Dean isn't the same anymore...not since he got back from the pit...

 **Challenge Word:** Frame

 

He stared into the mirror, studying the man looking back at him. Somehow, he didn't see himself anymore. The face framed in the vanity mirror perched on the dresser was not Dean. He wasn't sure who it was anymore.

Dark circles had formed under his eyes with the passing days, and they were bloodshot, from lack of sleep. He hadn't been able to sleep since he got back.

What happened to him down there, that's something he just couldn't shake off. There was no switch he could flip to turn it all off. He just knew he couldn't look at himself in the mirror anymore.


	12. Gone Awry

**Original Publish Date:** 5/20/2009

 **Summary:** Sam and Dean have an odd conversation after a hunt does not go exactly as planned.

 **Challenge Word(s):** Sheet, Splinter and Chest.

 

"Damn it," Dean cursed to himself as he sat at the table, trying to pull various splinters from his hand.

  
"Dude, it's only a couple of slivers," Sam said teasingly as he meticulously made up the bed sheets into hospital corners.

  
"If that stupid stake hadn't broken while I was stabbing that trickster in the chest, I wouldn't have to do this to myself."

  
Sam started to laugh.

"You used to cry like a baby when Dad pulled your slivers." 

"Shut up."   
  
Dean pulled the last sliver from his hand, and tossed a pillow at his brother.

 

**END**


	13. Drowning

_**Original Publish Date:** 5/27/2019_

_**Summary:** A small mistake almost costs Dean his life. _

_**Challenge Word:**  Steady _

 

Sam dove into the water after his brother, who was torpedoing to the bottom of the lake, attached to some sort of chain. The demon they were battling had since disappeared.

He swam hard after Dean, and caught up with him as the heavy chains hit the bottom of the lake. Dean was thrashing against his restraints.

Steadying himself on the sand, Sam yanked at the chains, and finally freed his brother of the entangled mess. They surfaced moments later, coughing and sputtering, and climbed back into their rented boat floating in the middle of the lake.

"Dean, the next time you throw something overboard, make sure you aren't attached to it, okay?"


	14. Dean and the Vampire

_**Original Post Date:** 7/6/2009_

_**Summary:** On a hunt in LA, Dean meets a different kind of vampire...one with a soul._

_**Challenge Word:** Passion_

_**Author's Note:** This is a Supernatural/Angel crossover that was written as a birthday request._

 

"Don't shoot!"

Dean held the Colt steadily at the vampire standing in front of him. He was wearing a long, black coat, and seemed fairly docile, for a fang.

"Give me one reason not to."

"I have a soul."

Dean could feel a smile cross over his face.

"Great, a vampire who thinks he's Barry White. Are you going to sing me a passionate ballad now?"

"I was cursed a long time ago," the vampire attempted to explain.

"By what? A Gypsy?" Dean asked, amused.

"Actually, yes."

**END**


	15. The ABBA Flu

**Original Post Date:** 7/6/2009

 **Summary:** Sam and Dean get to be sick together, and Dean seems to be having fun with that...

 **Challenge Words:** Alert, Worn and Dry.

 

"How are you boys feeling?" Bobby asked as he handed Sam a cup of tea.

"Ask Dean," he said dryly. "He's been through every Abba song there is, and it's driving me insane."

"Dancing Queen! Young and sweet, only seventeen!" Dean belted out almost incoherently.

Sam gave his brother a worn glance as Dean started in on "Take a Chance On Me," for the sixth time that morning.

"Take a chance! Take a chucka chance!"

Thankfully Sam's phone vibrated, alerting him to some kind of distraction from Dean's incoherent delirium. He smiled at the caller ID.

"Hey, Dean! Ash wants to talk to you!"

 

**END**


	16. Flirtin' With Disaster

_**Original Publish Date:** _ _7/21/2009_

_**Summary:** Dean has a dating experience for the record books. _

_**Challenge Words:** ankle, alarm._

_**Note:** Title inspired by the Molly Hatchet song of the same name._

 

Dean stood in the doorway to his motel room, a look of horror on his ashen face. He stared at his brother for a second before staggering into the room.

"Date over already?" Sam asked, slightly alarmed that his brother was back from a date at 9:30.

"I'm scarred for life, Sam."

"Why, what happened?" Sam shifted his weight and put his casted ankle up onto a chair.

"A zombie, Sam. A friggin  _zombie."  
_

"Wait, what?"

"I've been violated by walking death. I need a shower." With that, he grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom intent on staying there for the rest of the evening.

**END**


	17. Isn't That What Family's For?

 

_**Original Post Date:** 8/11/2009_

_**Summary:** Sam is always there for Dean, even when the news isn't good. Birthday challenge for Miyo86!_

_**Challenge Word:** Pressure. _

"It's gonna be okay, Dean. It's not a big deal," Sam said reassuringly to his brother. "Once they remove it, the pressure on your bladder will be gone."

"But what if It's cancer? What if this is how I'm supposed to go?"

"You're not going to die, Dean. The oncologist is going to be there the whole time, and I'll be here when you get back."

"Will you bring me a bacon cheeseburger? With extra onions?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll bring you a cheeseburger."

As the doctor came in to prep Dean for the surgery, he was able to calm down, knowing Sam was there with him.

**END**


	18. Monster Face

**Original Publish Date:** 8-11-2009

 **Summary:** Dean is injured after a hunt goes wrong. Happy Birthday Onyx Moonbeam!

 **Challenge Word:** Pressure

 

"You're a butcher," Dean said, wincing as Sam pulled a bullet from his brother's arm.

"At least you're alive. Here," Sam pressed some gauze onto the wound to stop the bleeding. "Put some pressure on this while I get some bandages."

Dean took a swig of Jack Daniels as he held the gauze to his arm.

"If you would have shot the damn thing when I told you to, I wouldn't be bleeding right now!"

"It shifted into Mom, Dean. How am I supposed to shoot Mom?"

"It wasn't Mom. It was a monster, and it deserved to die."

**END**


	19. Remembrance of Things Past

_**Original Publish Date:** _ _6-28-2010_

_**Summary:** Dean likes to poke fun at his brother...especially on long road trips. Sam doesn't like it so much._

_**Challenge Words:** Safe, Wicked _

 

"C'mon Sam, you really don't remember?" Dean asked his brother as they drove down the highway through Tennessee.

"Shut up, Dean."

"It scared the hell out of you. You made me lock the windows and doors in every room we stayed in."

Sam thought about it, then realized what his brother was talking about.

"I was eight, Dean."

Dean chuckled.

"You closed your eyes through the whole thing…it was such a dumb scene anyway. You were such a wuss."

"It was scary. Stupid Wicked Witch and her stupid flying monkeys."

"She was  _so_  out to get you, Sam…"

"Bitch."

"Jerk."


	20. Heat Exhaustion

_**Original Publish Date:** 7-5-2010_

_**Summary:** Dean can take a lot of pain, but he's a big baby when it comes to being sunburned. Sam is always there to lend a hand as well._

_**Challenge Words:** Safe, Independent._

**_Author's Notes:_ ** _This_ _drabble was not only in honor of our country's birthday, but also dedicated to the amazing Enkidu07 and Onyx Moonbeam, who started the drabble challenge that spawned this collection of awesomeness._

 

Dean winced as the hot water hit his sunburned back. He couldn't wait to sleep off the heat exhaustion from hunting a demon in the extreme heat of Arizona. He was hoping a hot shower would take the sting away from his reddened body. He wanted to spend Independence Day kicking back with a cold one, but unfortunately, evil never takes a holiday.

Sam was waiting with a bottle of lotion when Dean emerged from the bathroom in boxer shorts. "Dude, don't even think about it."

"You can't reach your back. Turn around."

Dean conceded. He was never safe from his worrisome little brother.


	21. Don't Let Love Get You Down

_**Original Publish Date:** 8-5-2011_

_**Summary:** Dean has another epic dating fail..._

_**Challenge Word:** blunt_

 

Dean's eyes fluttered open, to see Sam standing over him.

"Are you all right?"

"Not really."

Dean lay there for a moment as his hearing came back. The sounds of the bar became clearer, including wild laughter. Dean turned his head to see a large man standing just behind Sam. His memory was starting to return. He remembered the hot blonde he was hitting on just a few minutes before everything went black. He looked back at his brother, blinking to clear his vision.

"What happened?"

"Blunt force trauma to the head."

**END**


	22. Dean's Worst Nightmare

_**original Publish Date:** _ _9-9-2011_

_**Summary:** The Impala is out of commission, and Sam brings home a rental car..._

_**Challenge Word:** Boston_

 

Dean slid into the passenger seat of the rental car Sam had picked up for them. He hated that his baby was broken. And he hated that the only vehicle his brother could rent was a stupid minivan.

  
Grinning, Sam turned the key, and the Kia minivan came to life. Dean reached over to turn on the radio. He found a station playing some good rock. 

_Thank God._

Sam changed the channel, and Dean shot him a look. "Please Come to Boston" was  _not_ his favorite song. Sam grinned, pulling away from the curb.

  
"Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake-hole."

 

**END**


	23. Mountains Are For Goats

_**Original Publish Date:** 9-20-2011_

_**Summary:** Dean has an interesting experience with mountain climbing as he and Sam hunt a Wendigo in the California mountains._

_**Challenge Word:** Grapple_

 

"Sam, if you let me fall—" Dean warned as he held onto his climbing rope for dear life. 

_Stupid Wendigo. Stupid mountain._

"You won't fall! Put your feet on the rock and pull yourself up!"

Dean put his feet up and tried to push off, but he slipped, and his body crashed against the cold mountain. 

_I_ _'m going to kill him if I survive this.  
_

Suddenly he felt an upward tug on the grapple hook clipped around his belt.

"You have to push off, Dean! You're going to fall!"

Dean gathered himself and hoisted himself up to the top, where Sam was waiting to help him.

"Next time you want to hunt a Wendigo, let's do it in a forest that's on the ground."

**END**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Original Publish Date:_ ** _9-27-2011_

_**Summary:** Castiel tries to escape everything the human way. Dean rescues him._

_**Challenge Words:** bill, flag_

_**Author's Notes:** Double drabble (200-ish words) written as a birthday fic for Fire 'CxO' Ice. SPOILER ALERT for Season 5, before "Swan Song"_

 

 

The bar smelled like stale beer and overcooked fried food. Dean took in the familiar smell as he entered, in search of Castiel. The angel had disappeared on a bender before, but this time it would be easier to find him. He stood on his toes to get a view across the bar, and spotted a man in a trench coat sitting in in the back corner. The bartender poured him another glass of whiskey as Dean sat down next to him.

"We've been looking for you," he said calmly as Castiel downed the whiskey in his glass. "You know, you're not invincible to that stuff anymore."

"Don't remind me," Castiel said angrily, slamming his glass down on the wooden bar. "Another." Dean flagged down the bartender.

"Make it a double for me." Dean sipped his whiskey slowly. Castiel wavered slightly on his bar stool, and Dean jumped up as he almost fell to the floor. "Okay, time to go."

"No! I won't go!" Dean took out his wallet and paid Cas' bill.

"Keep the change." He took Cas' arm and draped it over his shoulder to help him to the car. "Okay, let's get you some aspirin, and some coffee."

**END**


	25. Shake and Bake

_**Original Publish Date:** 10-2-2011_

_**Summary:** One of the brothers decides to make dinner, to the other's chagrin. Guess which one is which?_

_**Challenge Word:** Bake, with a little brotherly interaction mixed in (by request)_

 

The strong smell of fried chicken graced his nose as he approached his hotel room. It wasn't until he opened the door that he realized it was coming from their stove. His brother stood there, smiling as he flipped chicken in a beat-up frying pan. He wanted to protest, but his stomach groaned with hunger.

His brother turned from the stove, and that's when he saw it on the counter. It was the thing he hated most. Dad used to make it every night when they were kids, and he'd always refused to eat it.

"Dude, really? Shake and Bake?"

 

**END**


	26. Hell's Bells

**Original Publish Date:** 10-7-2011

 **Summary:** Sam is having trouble figuring out what is reality. 

 **SPOILERS:** Season 7, eps 1 and 2

 **Challenge:** Classic Rock title and/or story theme,

 

Sam stared out the window as he shakily raised the whiskey glass to his lips. To his right, Bobby and Dean sat at the table, attempting to track the Leviathan. To his left, sitting in a chair with a pretentious smirk on his face – 

_No, he's not real._

Sam blinked and looked again. He was sure Lucifer was sitting there staring at him, but these days he was having a hell of a time trying to figure out which reality to believe in. Lucifer leaned forward and smiled.

"You never left, Sammy. I'm real. Very real."

Bobby and Dean looked up in time to see the glass of whiskey fly across the room.

**END**


	27. Trick or Treat!

_**Original Publish Date:** 10-27-11_

_**Summary:** Dean is like a little kid when it comes to Halloween..._

_**Challenge:** Trick or treat_

 

"Did you get the beer?" Sam asked as Dean came into the motel room with an armful of groceries. When he saw the grin on his brother's face, he suspected Dean had bought something that was not on the shopping list.

"Dean, what did you buy?" He walked over and took the shopping bags from his brother. There was beer in there – buried under six bags of Reese's and Kit-Kats. "Candy? Really?"

"It's for the trick-or-treaters," Dean said with an innocent grin.

"Sure it is," Sam said, taking out the bags of candy to get to the beer.

 

**END**


	28. Broken Mind

**Original Publish Date:** 11-29-11

 **Summary:**  Sam is broken after the wall comes tumbling down in his head. Dean tries to help him see what is real.

 **Challenge Words:** curl and storm

 

Dean found him in the panic room. He was curled up in the corner, shaking and crying. In his left hand was a .45 pistol, which was a signal for Dean to approach with caution.  
  
"Sam…"

"Get the hell away!" Sam shouted, pulling himself tighter into the corner. "Just stay away from me! I won't go back with you!"

Dean squatted next to his brother.

"Sam, it's me—it's Dean. It's just me and you in here, dude. No Lucifer."

Sam pushed his brother away.

"Get away! I won't go!"

The storm was just beginning, and Dean was powerless to stop it.

 

**END**


	29. Which is Worse?

_**Original Publish Date:** 12-12-11_

_**Summary:** Dean is torturing a demon for Crowley's whereabouts. The demon, meanwhile, assesses his situation. _

_**SPOILER: Season 6 is fair game.** _

_**Challenge Word:** Grill_

 

"Where is he?" Dean asked, holding the knife dangerously close to the demon's neck. "Where is Crowley hiding?"

The demon kept his mouth shut. He knew what would happen if he ratted out his boss. He also knew what Dean Winchester would do if he didn't. He'd take his chances with the human.

"Not feeling chatty? Maybe I should step it up a little."

Dean turned around and picked up a hot poker, and pressed it into the demon's neck. It sizzled like a steak on a grill. The demon screamed in pain, but revealed nothing. He was a lost cause.

 

**END**


	30. Are We There Yet?

_**Original Publish Date:** 12-19-11_

_**Summary** **:**  The boys are driving to Bobby's from Georgia for Christmas, and Dean wastes no time in annoying his brother. _

_**Challenge Word:** Pour_

 

Sam stared out the window at the passing Georgia countryside. He was doing his best to ignore his brother, who was occupying himself with music. A familiar song came over the radio, and Sam rolled his eyes as Dean turned it up.

"Really Dean? Def Leppard?"

"They don't _always_ suck…this is a good tune!" He turned the music up louder, to drown out his brother's voice, and started to sing loudly and out of tune.

"Pour some sugar on me! Ooh in the name of love!" he belted out.  
  
 _Only 19 hours left before we get to Bobby's. Awesome._

 

**END**


	31. A Winchester Holiday Tradition

**Original Publish Date:** 12-25-11

 **Summary:**  Sam wants to restart a holiday tradition from when he was a kid. Dean would rather not.

 **Challenge Word:** Red

 

"Sam, I am  _not_ watching that movie again!" Dean said as he popped the cap off of a beer. "You make me watch that damn thing every year!"

"And  _Die Hard_ is so much more traditional," Sam rebutted. "You always get to pick the Christmas movie every year, Dean! It's my turn."

Popping open the DVD case in his hand, Sam put  _Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer_ into the DVD player.

Dean took a swig of his beer and sat back on the couch.

"This sucks ass."

"Sue me for wanting just _one_ holiday tradition. This movie was the only thing Dad ever watched with us at Christmas."

Dean had no words for his brother's rebuttal. As the movie started, he sat back silently and shared his brother's tradition.

 

**END**


	32. The Open Wound

_**Original Publish Date:** 01-02-12_

_**Summary:** Sam tries to help Dean stitch himself up, but Dean is being stubborn. Rated T for a bad word._

_**Challenge Word:** Kit_

 

Dean burst through the door of the motel room, holding a rag from the Impala over his bloody arm. Sam was at his heels.

"Dean – "

"Medical kit."

Sam retrieved the medical kit from the supply duffel and attempted to help Dean with his arm. Dean grabbed the kit and pushed his brother away.

"Let me help you, damn it! You're bleeding everywhere."

Sam tried to take the kit from his brother, but was met by Dean's hand in his face.

"I can stitch myself up Sam."

Dean stumbled and almost fell to the floor. Sam took the kit.

"Sure you can, Dean."

 

**END**


	33. Bring Me To Life

_**Original Publish Date:**  01-08-12_

_**Summary:** Dean needs some space to assess his brother's situation. Set halfway through season six._

_**Challenge Word:** Punish_

_**SPOILER: Set after "Appointment in Samarra"** _

 

The snow crunched under his feet as Dean made his way across Bobby's yard. He needed to get away for a few minutes. He'd been in the panic room with Sam all day, and he needed to some breathing room.

After Death gave Sam back his soul, the kid fell into a coma. As if losing Sam to Lucifer wasn't punishment enough, he had to watch his brother run around with no soul, and then fall into a coma when he finally gets it back.

After all he'd been through, normal was beginning to seem a bit overrated.

 

**END**


	34. Stitch

_**Original Publish Date:** 01-18-12_

_**Summary:** Sam tries to stitch a wound on Dean's stomach. Dean is being less that compliant._

_**Challenge Word:** dawn_

 

"Damn it Sam!" Dean hissed as Sam worked to stitch up the wound on his brother's stomach from a pre-dawn hunt.

"Shut up and lie still," Sam ordered. Dean had always been a fussy patient. Sam should have remembered this as his brother squirmed on the bed and tried to push him away.

"Dean, if you don't sit still you're going to tear everything I just stitched!"

"I don't need your help!"

"Bull shit you don't." Sam straddled his brother's legs and sat on them.

"Get off."

"Nope. I don't need you kicking me in the face while I am trying to stitch you."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

 

**END**


	35. You'll Find Comfort Here

 

 _**Original Publish Date:** _ _02-08-12_

_**Summary:** Dean tries to find comfort after losing Bobby._

_**Challenge Words:** copy, box, sore. _

_**Direct SPOILER for S7 episode "Death's Door."** _

 

 

The dimly lit bar was nearly empty of patrons. A layer of smoke lingered in the air near the bar, and beer nuts cluttered the bar and floor. A jukebox on the far wall played a Zeppelin song that sounded muffled, like it was coming from outside.

Cosmo's Pub wasn't the greatest place to be, but Dean didn't care at the moment. Hell, he didn't care about much of anything anymore. He sat in a corner booth, nursing a glass of whiskey. His eyes were red and sore from crying, and his table was cluttered with beer bottles and shot glasses.

On the table in front of him was a copy of a file he'd put together on Dick Rohman. He'd started it the day Bobby died. Every inch of him wanted to give up. He'd just assume drink himself to death in this shit hole of a bar. He didn't know how he'd make it without Bobby. He was more than a friend to Dean. He was family, a second father. He'd leaned on Bobby so much in the past five years, for pretty much everything. He felt like he was going to fall flat on his face without him.

The glass entrance door flew open, sending a gust of cold air into the bar. Shivering, Dean looked up to see Sam walk into the bar. It took Sam about ten seconds to spot Dean and make a beeline for him.

_Shit._

"Been lookin' for you," Sam said as he slid into the booth across from his brother.

Dean's gaze fell downward as he traced the lip of his whiskey glass with his finger.

"Needed some time," he said dejectedly.

Sam could tell he'd been crying. He slid out of the booth and went to order two double whiskeys. The last thing Dean wanted to hear was fluffy "it'll be all right" talk. Both of them knew it would certainly _not_ be all right. Maybe not ever.

**END**


	36. Sneezy

**Original Publish Date:** 02-27-12

 **Summary:**  Dean is sick, and driving Sam crazy.

 **Challenge Words:** Flu and hold

 

Sam stood in the doorway of his motel room, gaping at the state it was in. It was spotless when he'd left to get coffee and supplies. Used tissue was scattered all over the floor, surrounding his brother's bed. One of the duffel bags was on its side, and there were clothes all over the place. A hacking cough brought Sam's eyes to the bed. Dean lay under the covers, holding a copy of  _Busty Asian Beauties._

"Dean, what the hell, man?"

"Got the flu."

"Yeah, I can see it hasn't affected your housekeeping skills."

Sam did not duck in time to miss the pillow flying into his face.

  
**END**


	37. Speed Trap

**Original Publish Date:** 03-05-12

 **Summary:** Dean gets into a little trouble with the law on the way back to the hotel.

 **Challenge Word:** Line

**_**Remember folks: don't drink and drive!**_ **

 

Dean reluctantly pulled over when he saw the red and blue lights flashing behind him. The spotlight immediately went on, and the officer was at the Impala's side in ten seconds.

"License and registration, please," the police officer said coldly as he shined his light in Dean's face. Dean handed it over. "Have you been drinking this evening, sir?"

Dean hesitated, which was a HUGE mistake.

"No sir, I haven't," he said, keeping a straight face.

"You were doing about 70 mph, and I saw you cross the white line several times. Would you like to recant that statement, son?"

"Um…"

 

**END**


	38. Sam's Soccer Follies

_**Original Post Date:** 03-11-12_

_**Summary:** Sam is excited to have made the soccer team at his new school. Dean, however, feels he should give his brother a few pointers. My first Wee!chester story!_

_**Challenge Word:** Kick_

 

"Come on Dean! Hurry!" Sam ran out onto the field ahead of his brother.

"Sammy, wait for me!" Dean shouted, running down the hill toward the soccer field. By the time he got to the bottom, Sam had already started kicking around the soccer ball.

"Dean, think fast!" Sam shouted, kicking the ball at Dean. Thinking quickly, Dean dodged just in time to miss getting a soccer ball to the face. He ran and picked up the ball, then joined Sam on the field.

"Sam, if you want to play soccer, I'm going to teach you a few things first…"

 

**END**


	39. Gone

**Original Publish Date:** 03-18-2012

 **Summary:** Dean grieves for Bobby in his own way. 

 **Challenge Word:** Water

**Author's Notes**

Spoilers for season 7, "Death's Door." 

_This challenge is written in loving memory of my stepmother, Melody-Ann. She passed away on 3-13-2012 at age 63, after a year-long battle with lung cancer. The doctors only gave her about seven months to live, and she proved them wrong. I knew the day would come when I would have to say goodbye, but I never thought in a million years it would come so quickly. For this challenge, I want to focus on Dean, and the loss of Bobby, as Dean considered Bobby a "stepfather" or second father._

 

They laid Bobby's ashes to rest next to his wife's memorial, in Sioux Falls. It was what he would have wanted.

Sam went right to bed when they got back. Dean made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. Throwing his dirty clothes in the corner, he turned the hot water on and slipped into the shower, letting the water cascade down his tense shoulders. It would be a long while before he could completely heal.

It had been just the other day that he and Bobby were having beers, laughing. Now, he was gone, and never coming back.

 

**END**


	40. Don't Spread The Wealth

**Original Publish Date:** 04-02-12

 **Summary:** Sam forces cold medicine on Dean so both of them can sleep... Dean decides to return the favor the next morning. 

 **Challenge Word:** Slip

 

"Take the damn medicine, Dean." Sam held the Nyquil tablets in his hand, and a glass of water in the other. Dean had been sneezing and blowing his nose for the past two hours, and it was keeping both of them awake.

"I dobn't ndeed Nyquil, Sam. I –" Dean sneezed violently, all over Sam. "Sorry."

"Take it or I'll shove it down your throat," Sam threatened, practically shoving the glass of water into Dean's hand. Dean took the pills and slipped them into his mouth, following with the water.

"Happy, Samantha?" He laid back down. "Go back to sleep."

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Dambit Dean!" Sam shouted from the bathroom the next morning. "You mbade mbe sick!"

Dean grinned as he got dressed in the other room. It was payback time. He slipped his hand into the side of his duffel and pulled out a bottle of Dayquil cold medicine. Sam abhorred liquid medicine. He practically had to force feed it to him when they were kids. He went into the bathroom and poured some of the orange liquid into the medicine cup.

"Time for your medicine, Sam."

"Fubck you. Thabt shibt is dnasty."

"I had to take _my_ medicine…it's Sammy's turn …"

**END**


	41. Let It Fall Like Rain

**Original Publish Date:** 04-06-12

 **Summary:** Dean has a mental breakdown, and crawls into bed with Sam in the middle of the night. Sam panics when he can't get Dean to stop crying. Or let go of him.

_**A/N:** _ _My first (and only, regrettably)_ _**Hoodie Time** _ _prompt from LiveJournal. The prompt is described in the story summary._

 

Sam had his hand on the gun under his pillow the second he felt the other side of his bed depressing, as if someone were crawling in with him. He was about to turn over with the .45 in his hand, when he felt masculine arms wrap around his waist. He rolled onto his back. It was Dean.

"Dude, personal space…" he began with a chuckle. His smile faded when Dean squeezed him tighter, and buried his face into Sam's shoulder.

"Clowns or midgets?" he joked, trying to lighten the mood. Dean wasn't responding. He just squeezed tighter. A red flag went up in Sam's mind. A few moments later, Sam realized something else, and it made him nervous. Dean's body was shaking, and he was crying into Sam's shoulder… violently crying.

"Dean…can you tell me what's wrong?" Sam coaxed soothingly. Dean only squeezed his brother tighter, sobs getting louder. "Dude, you're scaring me. What the hell is wrong?"

Dean didn't respond to his brother. He could only cry harder. He wrapped a leg around Sam's, startling the younger Winchester.

"Whoa dude, no footsie," Sam said, trying to pull his leg away. Dean wouldn't let him. He had half of Sam's body entwined with his own, and he would not let go.

Sam had gone from worry to full-on panic. His brother was in his bed, at 2 a.m., clinging to him like a 5-year-old and sobbing. Something was seriously wrong. Suddenly, Dean broke into a convulsion, and shouted at the top of his lungs. It was a painful scream, as if he were… burning. It finally hit Sam what was wrong with Dean. He was having a flashback, from  _hell._

Rather than pry his brother from him, Sam reached over with his free hand and rubbed his brother's back soothingly.

"I'm here Dean… you're going to be okay," he said, trying to soothe his brother. "You aren't burning anymore, hear me? You're back on earth, where you belong. You're free."

The brothers stayed in that position for another hour. Sam hummed Metallica and rubbed his brother's back soothingly, to bring him back from his night terror. Finally, after almost an hour and a half, Dean loosened his grip on Sam, and fell into a deep sleep.

Sam let his head fall back onto his pillow again, and sighed, exhausted. He would let Dean sleep in his bed tonight.

**END**

****

 


	42. Man vs. Ammo Box

_**Original Publish Date:** _ _04-09-12_

_**Summary:**  Dean can't sleep. Dean plays with weapons. Dean hurts himself and wakes up Sam._

_**Spoilers: Set early Season 4** _

_**Challenge Word:** Tight_

 

A thud and a painful scream woke Sam out of a sound sleep.

"Ow! Son of a bitch! Damn it! Fuck!" Dean was hopping around on one foot.

"What did you do?" Sam asked as his brother sat down to examine his foot.

"I dropped that stupid friggin ammo box on my foot!" Dean wrapped one of his t-shirts tightly around his bloody foot. "Damn it that hurts!"

Sam got up and brought over the first aid kit.

"Give me your foot. What were you doing with the ammo box anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Nightmare again?" Sam asked.

"I just want it to stop, Sammy."

"I know. Let's get your foot wrapped up, okay?" 

**END**


	43. Roadside Assistance

**Original Publish Date:** 04-23-12

 **Summary:** Sam is driving, and the Impala gets a flat tire. Dean is less than amused.

 **Challenge:** Use "remote" 2 times in a 100-word drabble.

 

"Sam, I can't believe you!" Dean shouted as he slammed the car door and skulked to the trunk. "I told you to watch out for all that crap in the road!"

"We're on a mountain road, Dean! A flat tire isn't remotely close to the damage that could have happened had I swerved into that ditch."

Dean pulled open the compartment that held his spare tire, only to find that it, too, was flat.

"That's just great!" He slammed the trunk. "Spare tire isn't remotely usable. Now what, genius?"

"I could always call Bobby," Sam offered. "He may not kill us.."

"I'd rather die on the side of the road," Dean said, rolling his eyes.

 

**END**


	44. Death Wish for Dick

_**Original Publish Date:** 05-14-12_

_**Summary:** Bobby schemes to kill Dick Rohman, but his agenda doesn't involve Sam and Dean. _

_**Challenge:** Write in a different style/perspective. _

_****Spoilers for 7.23 - Survival of the Fittest**** _

 

When I saw that bastard on TV, with that shit-eating grin on his face, I knew Dick Rohman was gonna die. I was determined to tear him limb from limb.

Problem was, those idjits locked up my damn flask. I was stuck, confined.

It took me damn near forever, but I finally figured out the combination. Just as I was about to open it, the damn maid walks in. Idjits forgot to hang the sign.

Before I could think about it, I'd jumped into her meat… I'm just borrowing it for a little bit. No harm in that, right?

__

**END**

 

 


End file.
